OlliOlli
| Curve Digital }} | platforms = Microsoft Windows, OS X, Linux, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Android | released = PlayStation Vita Windows, OS X, Linux PS3, PS4 Android 3DS, Wii U Xbox One | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player }} OlliOlli is a side-scrolling skateboarding video game developed and published by Roll7. It was released for PlayStation Vita on 21 January 2014 in North America, and on 22 January 2014 in Europe. The game received a port for Microsoft Windows, OS X and Linux, developed by General Arcade and published by Devolver Digital, a port for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, developed by BlitWorks and again published by Roll7, a port for Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS, developed by Carbon and published by Curve Digital, and a port for Android, developed by BlitWorks and published by Devolver Digital. A sequel, OlliOlli2: Welcome to Olliwood, was announced for PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 4 on 25 September 2014, and was released on 3 March 2015 in North America, and on 4 March 2015 in Europe. On 9 April 2016, it was announced that Roll7 cooperated with Spanish publisher and distributor Badland Games to bring OlliOlli and OlliOlli2: Welcome to Olliwood to retail stores, delivered as OlliOlli: Epic Combo Edition for PlayStation 4. Gameplay OlliOlli features two-dimensional levels and a very basic control scheme, using only the "X" button, shoulder buttons, and left analog stick. The player combines tricks performed with attempting to land perfectly, and failing to do so results in the game awarding only a fraction of the points that would have been earned with a perfect landing. Each level has 5 achievements to perform, and once complete unlocks a harder level. Falling at any point in a level forces the player to reattempt the level. Development OlliOlli was developed by Roll7 and was originally intended to be released for iOS devices. In an interview with Gamasutra, Roll7 founder John Ribbins cites a conversation with James Marsden, creator of Velocity as the reason he took the game to Sony. After pitching the game to Shahid Ahmad, Senior Business Development Manager for Sony Computer Entertainment Europe (SCEE), Ribbins decided to drop iOS and develop OlliOlli exclusively for the PlayStation Vita. The use of physical controls over touch-screen controls allowed Roll7 to add additional mechanics to the gameplay, including the perfect landing system and the unlockable "RAD" mode. The game was delayed from its planned December 2013 release into 2014 due to an issue with the "Daily Grind" system. Reception 82.67% (PS4) 79.46% (VITA) 79.11% (PC) 76.67% (XONE) 72.50% (3DS) | MC = 82/100 (Wii U) 79/100 (VITA) 78/100 (XONE) 78/100 (PC) | Destruct = 9.5/10 | EGM = 8.5/10 | Edge = 8/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | GSpot = 8/10 | IGN = 7.7/10 | Poly = 8.5/10 | rev1 = The Escapist | rev1Score = | rev2 = Hardcore Gamer | rev2Score = 4/5 }} OlliOlli has received positive reviews. The Wii U version of OlliOlli holds a score of 83.00% on GameRankings and a 82 on Metacritic. The Vita version holds a score of 79 on Metacritic and a 79.46% on GameRankings. The PlayStation 4 version has an 82.67% score on GameRankings. The Xbox One version has a 76.67% score on GameRankings and a score of 78 on Metacritic. On PC, OlliOlli holds a 79.11% GameRankings score and a 78/100 Metacritic score. The 3DS version has a score of 72.50% on GameRankings. Writing for Destructoid, Ian Bonds gave the game a 9.5/10, and praised "the sweetspot of "simple to control" and "just difficult enough" to keep you playing without tearing your hair out". On Eurogamer, reviewer Simon Parkin rated the game a 9/10, and wrote "Elegant, understated and yet with the capacity for wild showboating, OlliOlli is a Twitch classic" The Escapist reviewer Jim Sterling was more critical of the game, giving it a 3/5 and noting his frustration at times, writing "While playing this sidescrolling skateboard game, I was tempted to crack the Vita over my knee on multiple occasions". OlliOlli won GameSpot's inaugural Game of the Month award in January 2014. It was also nominated for GameSpot's 2015 PlayStation Vita Game of the Year. At the 2014 National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers (NAVGTR) awards OlliOlli won Game, Original Sports and was nominated for Control Design, 2D or Limited 3D. References External links * Category:2014 video games Category:Indie video games Category:Linux games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Single-player video games Category:Skateboarding video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games Category:Devolver Digital games Category:Roll7 games